Out of The Woods
by StormageddonDarkLordOfAll XD
Summary: A.U. Skye joins the team with her daughter Dylan, who is eight years old and as a heart defect. With Ward with Hydra, how will Dylan compromise him? "I knew that I was asking a lot, but so was he. I am betraying The Rising Tide. I am going to be joining in on a life of danger. I had one simply request." Will go through every episode of season one.


**A/N: I hope you like this story I have worked on it for a long time now I would like to say that Skye still has her bus, but she does not live in it she will have an apartment.**

There was thing that people need not know about Dylan. She is different from other children. Raising her was hard, for the first couple years my foster-mother help. But then I left. By the time Dylan was four , she has had about seven surgeries on her heart. Since then she had one about every year. Most were successful, but there were a lot the failed. I saw my chance to help her and I took it.

"Please Sir, she has nowhere to go. I can't leave her alone." I begged him. Coulson looked down at his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose, signing. I knew that I was asking a lot, but so was he. I am betraying The Rising Tide. I am going to be joining in on a life of danger. I had one simply request. "Sir, please, Dylan will say on the bus , at all times. I had to grow up with no one and I am not going to have my daughter grow the same way." I knew that I sounded desperate but I was. I promised myself eight year ago that I would never leave Dylan, and I was not about broke that promise. Coulson sat down at his desk and unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Skye….." Coulson's voice full of disappointment.

"No, You have asked me to betray The Rising Tide. You could help me out a little. Dylan needs to be with me, she would not survive on her own. Have you ever been taken from your family? Well, I know what it is like. So if you are not willing to do one simply request for me then we will just leave. Plus, you need me." I knew that I hit a nerve when I told Coulson that he need me. I waited a few seconds before I grabbed my jacket and started to head for the door.

"Wait," Coulson Said. I turned back around. "I make no promise that it will be permanent but Dylan can say. I will have to talk it over with the others, but I don't see the problem. But if I feel like she is see too much I will ask you to give her to someone or for you to leave. But that is your choice. Am I clear?" I nodded my head in agreement. I knew that Ward would have a problem, and so would May, but the other two would love her.

Coulson stepped out from behind his desk and lead me from his office to the lab downstairs. FitzSimmons where talking about the resent events of the day. Ward and Dylan were sitting at the table playing the board game battleship. Ward was letting her win. Maybe, just maybe they would accept her, just maybe. May I guess was driving the bus.

Fitz looked up at Coulson and me as we went to the front of the lab. "I have an announcement to make." Coulson said to get the other two to get their attention.

"Should I go get May?" Ward asked as he turned around in his chair to face Coulson.

"No, I will inform her later." Coulson politely told Ward. "Skye, here, has agreed to join the team." Ward quickly stood up and was about to say something when Coulson's hand shot as if saying 'stop'. Ward slowly sat back down, looking perturbed. "I really do not care if you think she is a risk, I know she is and it is a risk that I see is worth taking. As you guys may know, Dylan, is Skye's daughter, she will be staying with us for a while. Simmons you will need to discuss something with Skye about Dylan's heart defect but that can wait till later. Now you may sure your option, Ward." Coulson stood there calm and professional.

Ward stood up and walked over to Coulson. "Sir, can I talk to you, alone?" Ward eyed me nervously. I knew that he would be the one with the problem.

"No if you have something to say about Skye, then you can say it in front of her." Coulson told Ward in a disapproved way.

"Okay, well first thing is first this life is too dangerous for a child. Especially one with a heart problem. Skye is/was working with The Rising Tide, an organization who is obsessed with taking us down. She is problem here just to steal classified info about us." Ward's tone was enraged, but he did make some good points.

"I see what you mean, Ward and I will take that into consideration. But for now they are both staying." Coulson said. "If you have more you want to discuss with me, I will be upstairs getting yelled at by May." Coulson turned away from us and went upstairs.

Dylan was still sitting at the table, where Ward and she were playing a Battle Ship. I shoved past Ward, our shoulder hitting each other, and sat down by her. I study her playing board, trying to calm, myself down. Why should I care what Ward thought. He probably has never had to care for himself. His family was more than likely the perfect ones that you see on the TV shows and wish you had. I would love to see him try to raise a child at the age of 16. He would probably leave it all the mother and run away from it.

"Skye, would go over what will need to be done with Dylan now." Simmons asked excitedly as she typed on her Ipad.

"I would love to." I answered sarcastically. I knew that Simmons would got into extreme depth about it and within thirty seconds I would be lost. As I got up I scanned the room for Ward, who seemed to have went upstairs. "Come on Dylan."

"Can we finish the game, please?" Dylan begged me.

"You can later if Ward will still want to play with you." I doubt that he would not that he found out that we would be here until further notice.


End file.
